A Kiryuu Zero, and Aidou Hanabusa Love Tangle
by Misunderstood Masochist
Summary: Amaya Shirayuki, is a new student at Cross Academy who isn't feeling happy with life. As her journey progresses, she finds two loves, the one she chooses could be the very thing she needs, or the very thing that finally breaks her down completely. Which will it be? Read and find out now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I closed my eyes. This school was the fifth I'd been to, and I couldn't bear to make any friends and then lose them. _No, _that was not going to happen this time. I wouldn't_ let_ it happen.

I walked towards the metal gates that stood before me. The taxi had already left, and now here I was staring at my new school. I had heard a lot about it, the fact that they had separated the school into a Night Class and a Day Class. I didn't understand it, but I didn't understand much about this country either.

This was the first place I had gone to as soon as I got out of the airport. The driver seemed a bit puzzled when I mentioned the name, but once he punched it into his GPS, there it showed up.

I took in a breath and took a step forward. The gates opened automatically. I wasn't sure how ahead in technology this place was, but it seemed to be much more advanced than from where I had come from.

I laughed to myself. I was standing in the middle of a gateway and I was thinking about electronics. I should be thinking about how I'm meant to get to the head office, which for the record, I had no idea where it was.

"Are you Amaya, Shirayuki?"

The voice came from behind me. "Yes, yes I am." I replied turning around. As I did, I saw the two people standing behind me. There was a tall male with silvery hair and purple eyes, next to a shorter girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"I am Cross, Yuki, and this is Kiryuu, Zero. We are here to escort you to your dorm." The girl held some kind of confidence in her voice, it was genuine…it was forced.

"Thank you, I was a bit dumbfounded as to where to go, and what to do." I replied truthfully. Kiryuu-kun just stood there eyeing me. He gave off his weird scary aura. I knew I wasn't going to get along with him.

"Are you just going to stand there or come with us?" Kiryuu-kun stated brusquely. I narrowed my eyes and began walking. "I think my previous response, was answer enough." I then remarked rudely.

He scoffed and just walked ahead as Yuki-chan stayed next to me. "He's a bit rough around the edges, but he grows on you eventually."

I laughed, "Really?"

"No, not really." She said with a loud sigh, obviously intended for Kiryuu-kun's ears.

"Great, aren't I just going to love it here." I mumbled under my breath.

xXxXxXxXx

My dorm room was fairly large, but fairly small-if you get what I mean. It had two beds, a desk and a chair. There was lots of open room, and as I walked to get to my bed, I noticed the door on the right side. I walked over and opened it to reveal a bathroom. There was a shower, a toilet and a bathtub next to the sink with the dirty mirror above it. I smiled at the bathroom and walked to my bed. I had had a long flight, and I was not about to give up a night's rest for anything.

xXxXxXxXx

The next morning when I got up, I put on my uniform and did my hair the same as I did every school morning. I kept it tied up in a high ponytail, keeping it accessorized with a black ribbon I always wore for luck. I know it was stupid to think something was lucky, but it really was the only source of hope that I had.

I shook my head and turned to the door as soon as I heard a knock. "Shirayuki, I'm here to escort you to class." It was Kiryuu-kun. I found it a bit rude of him to address me as Shirayuki, but I guess since I was so used to all the private schools and such that it became normality for me.

I walked out and kept a stern look. "Kiryuu-kun, I'd appreciate it if you weren't so rude. If you don't want to be near me, or even bother looking at me don't come. I'm perfectly fine going by myself." I replied folding my arms.

"My name is Zero, and don't start all that formal crap with me. You're too childish to be that uptight."

I clenched my jaw and pushed past him. I was already sick of him.

I had eventually found my way to class. Granted, I was late, but I would much rather be late than be around Kiryuu-kun, no Zero. If he wasn't going to treat me with respect, then I was going to repay him in kind.

"Miss Amaya Shirayuki, why are you so late?"

I glanced at the teacher biting into my lip. "I...I'm sorry sensei..." I whispered and looked down.

"Seeing as you're new, I'll let you off with a warning. Now you may take your seat next to Zero."

I looked up clenching my fists. Of all the places I could have had to sit, it was next to Zero. How perfect.

Zero stared down at me and then back at his work. I walked up to him and sat down. He shifted away and ignored me, and that's how I wanted it to stay.

xXxXxXxXx

After class I went with the flow of girls. They weren't going the normal way to the dorms, but I figured this was a shortcut. I was dead wrong.

We drew near a couple gates and the girls started screaming. That was when I noticed Yuki-chan trying to push them back. She was failing horribly.

"Yuki-chan, would you like some assistance?" I shouted.

She didn't turn to see me. I figured she couldn't hear me over all this noise. I pushed back everyone and went next to Yuki-chan. "Everyone move back, don't make it difficult for Yuki-chan." I shouted.

Yuki-chan stopped and looked at me. "Shirayuki-san..." she whispered.

I gave her a reassuring smile and helped her push back the flood of girls, but they all went and formed two lines on either side of the road, leaving me and Yuki-chan in the middle.

"W-What's happening here?" I whispered.

The gates opened and this other group of students walked out, except they were in white versions of the uniform. I guessed they were the Night Class.

"Shirayuki-san, try to get into one of the lines before Zero..."

"Shirayuki, you only started here and have already managed to become a nuisance." I turned to see Zero. I narrowed my eyes. But before I could say anything Yuki-chan entered the picture.

"She's here helping me, and filling your job!" she shouted hitting his shoulder.

I turned and saw all Night Class students staring at me. None of them, but the one out front caught my eye. He seemed more concerned about the Day Class girls though. "Don't worry...I was just leaving." I whispered and turned to run back. If I stayed any longer, I would become one of the fan-girls. Yes, he was mesmerizing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got back to my dorm panting. I had been running the whole way back. I didn't understand. The blonde boy wasn't necessarily the kind of guy I would go for, but something about him made me want to just run up to him and kiss him.

I shook my head and fell back onto my bed. He didn't even notice me. I was like this nothing.

Rolling over to my side, I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. Surely enough, my dreams were invaded his presence, and I didn't even know his name.

XXxXxXxXx

The next morning I woke up to Zero's banging against my door. "How long do you expect me to wait here? Shirayuki!?"

I got up and walked over to the door, opening it. I didn't care if I had just woken up; I needed to get rid of him. "Leave me alone!"

He glanced at me head to toe and then pushed me inside my room, following me in and closing the door behind him. "Hurry up and get ready. I'm not going to get scolded for not escorting you to class."

I laughed at that and walked into my bathroom.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I turned towards him and grinned. "You being how you are, I doubt anyone would bother challenging your reign of terror." I said and turned back towards the sink and rinsed my face with water.

" Aren't you doing just that right now?" he asked with a grimace. My one remark had just lightened the mood up. Awesome.

"I don't count, because I'm always like this. Arrogant…"

"…Cocky, insensitive…the list goes on doesn't it?" he replied leaning against the door frame.

I dried my face and pushed past him again. "Do me a favor and shut up. It's bad enough I'm stuck with you during and before class." I said and picked up my school things. I walked out, Zero following behind me.

"How come you were helping Yuki yesterday?" he asked.

"I was helping her because those girls were insane." I replied. He sped up a bit so he could walk alongside me. "You are a very complicated girl." He said and sped up again to stay out in front.

We didn't really talk after that, and even during class everyone seemed to act different around me.

XXxXxXxXx

When classes were over, the girls all ran towards the Night Class dorms. I followed them, but hid away in the back so I wouldn't be so drawn to the blonde boy.

Like yesterday, Yuki was out in front, keeping everyone from getting any closer, except this time with Zero there to help.

Also just like yesterday, they formed two lines on either side of the road when the gates opened. I stayed in the back and had my own line as they all walked out. Once again the blonde boy was out in front basking in the love of the Day Class Girls. The other Night Class students dismissed his behavior and carried on.

"Aidou-senpai!" the girls shouted.

"Aidou-senpai..." I whispered to myself. So that was his name…

He ran over to my side and for a few seconds our eyes met. He grinned at me and then looked at the other girls. I flushed, stepped back and walked away. It would be better for me if I didn't get too involved. I'd be moving soon and I won't have the heart to say goodbye.

I stopped and sat down behind a tree and closed my eyes to relax. Taking deep breaths I blinked and looked up at the sky. It was becoming dark, and the screaming of the girls was gone. The Night Class students must have all gone by now…Aidou-senpai must have gone…

"Hello there."

I looked up and gasped. Aidou stood before me grinning.

"I noticed you in the back, and wondered why you were trying to be so distant when I obviously mesmerize you." He said bending down leaning forward towards me.

"I…I don't want to get too involved." I whispered and looked down.

He touched my cheek and gave me a soft look. "Why not? I'm sure I can make it worth your while."

His fingers on my skin were like electricity. My heart was beating fast, as I began to shake a bit.

"Oh please, don't be scared." He said and leaned in even closer. He ran his fingers over my lips making me blush rapidly as I closed my eyes.

"I…" I stopped and looked up at him. "I'm not scared." I said regaining composure.

He smiled and ran his fingers down my jaw, getting down to my neck. "Good, because a gorgeous girl such as yourself is no good when scared." He whispered leaning in closer.

He was getting so close, and it was making my heart beat faster than usual. I could hear it pulsing in my ears, thudding against my skin. "You really like me, don't you?" he whispered.

It was only then that I realized how close he was to me. I could feel his breath against my lips, smelling like mint. "I…"

"What's your name, lovely lady?" he asked taking my hands in his.

"A-Amaya…Sh-Shirayuki…" I whispered back.

"Well Miss Amaya Shirayuki, may I have a kiss?" he asked squeezing my hands.

"Y-Yes…" I whispered dragging the yes out for a couple seconds.

"Hanabusa-senpai, get away from her!" Yuki-chan shouted.

He backed off with a sigh and turned to look at them. "Cross Yuki, and Kiryuu Zero, what a pleasant surprise." He said looking at them.

Zero looked at my probably scarlet cheeks and then back at Aidou-senpai. "What were you doing to her?" he asked, trying to disguise the concern in his voice.

"Nothing, just welcoming her to the school." He said and stretched.

"Hanabusa, remember the school rules." Zero said sternly.

"Yes, yes, I remember. I shall be going." He said and turned to me. "Farewell Miss Amaya Shirayuki…" he said, then quickly mouthing, 'Meet me here at midnight.'

"Bye…" I whispered.

Aidou-senpai walked off and disappeared in the trees as Yuki-chan helped me up. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded and bit my lip.

"What was he doing?" Zero asked.

I turned to him and forced on a smile. "Nothing, I was feeling a bit faint and I stopped to sit under the tree, and he came over to see if I was okay." I said and rubbed my forehead.

"Now that you mention it, you are extremely red. Maybe you should go see the nurse…" Yuki-chan said. I shook my head and looked down. "I just need some sleep. That's all…" I whispered. Yuki-chan nodded and led me back to the dorms. As for Zero, he kept an eye on me and followed us to my dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

I stayed up til exactly 11:54pm. As soon as it hit 11:55pm I jumped out of my window and made a run to where I had my encounter with Aidou-senpai.

Despite my instincts, my heart screamed for him, and my body had begun to move on its own.

"Where is he…?" I whispered looking at the tree. I lay back onto the grass and relaxed. Hopefully, he would show up. I _needed_ him to show up.

xXxXxXxXx

"Shirayuki-san, wake up." Aidou's voice brought me back. Apparently I had fallen asleep.

I blushed and sat up. "I…I'm sorry." I whispered.

He smiled and caressed my cheek. "Don't apologise, I was late." He replied. "I had trouble getting away from my classes."

I smiled back sheepishly but looked down. "It's flattering that you even bothered to come…"

"Why wouldn't I come? A beautiful girl like you…doesn't deserve to be stood up." He said leaning in closer like before.

My heart began racing again, and I closed my eyes to brace myself for a kiss. Instead he kissed my forehead and pulled back smiling. "Don't be so nervous, I won't do anything." He whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I know…" I replied. I took in a deep breath and exhaled.

Aidou-senpai just grinned and looked into my eyes. "You know, you should come say hello to me every once and a while. If you're scared about the fan-girls, don't worry. They won't touch you."

I looked back down, unable to hold his stare. "Aidou-senpai…" I whispered.

He stood up, pulling me up along with him. "Call me Hanabusa; Aidou-senpai is too formal."

"Okay…Hanabusa-senpai."

He grinned at my attempt and put his hands behind his back. "Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are?" he asked.

"No, but I've been called childish…" I replied.

"And which poor soul said that?" he asked. I rubbed my neck softly and kept my eyes on my feet. "Kiryuu-ku…I mean Zero." I whispered.

"Well he obviously finds anyone who isn't as serious as him childish so don't take it to heart." He said and walked behind me. He touched the other side of my neck, and parted my hair so that my neck was bare.

"Miss Amaya Shirayuki, would you do anything for me? And answer me truthfully."

"Yes…" I replied trying to look back without turning.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "Absolutely anything I asked?"

"Anything for you…" I whispered.

"Even if I asked to take your blood?" he then asked running his tongue up my neck.

I shivered and shut my eyes biting my lip. Was he for real? Was he actually a vampire? He couldn't have been? Or could he?

"Yes." I replied. I wanted to see where this would go, how far he was willing to push this prank on for.

"Very well then." He said and pressed his lips against my skin, kissing it instead. "You may go back to your dorm." He whispered.

I let out a sigh of relief and began walking as soon as he released me, not bothering to say goodbye. Aidou-Hanabusa-senpai was completely insane…and yet it only made me love him more.

I went back to my dorm and dressed in my night gown and went to sleep. Unfortunately I didn't go to sleep so well that night.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning I woke up before Zero could bang on my door. I had a proper shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth and did my hair. Just as I had picked up my things Zero knocked.

"Shirayuki, it's time to wake up." He said.

I walked out and smiled. "I'm already ready." I replied closing my door. He pushed me against the door gently and held my hands up against the wood, making me drop my things.

"I know you weren't telling me the truth yesterday, but for Yuki's sake I left it. What were you and Hanabusa doing?" he asked sternly.

I kicked him back and bent down to pick up my things. "I told you already! And what's it to you!?" I shouted. He completely shattered my good mood.

"It's my job to care." He replied standing up tall again.

I sighed and stood back up with my things in hand. "You ruined my mood. Here I was perfectly happy and you destroyed it! Thank you very much!"

I tried to push past him, but he pulled me back and looked at me. His hands were ice cold.

"I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" he asked then touching my forehead. His hands were so much colder against my forehead. "You aren't as red as last night." He then added.

I pulled away and shook my head. "As I said, all I really needed was a good night's sleep. Now please, leave me be." I replied and walked past him, this time him letting me get past.

During class I placed my head onto the desk and closed my eyes. I got some sleep last night, but I had spent most of my time thinking about Hanabusa-senpai. I kept thinking about what he had said about taking my blood.

I touched my neck and rubbed it softly. How could I still have feelings for him after that? He actually licked my neck.

"Amaya!" the teacher screamed.

I looked up at him my eyes half open. "I'm sorry sensei…" I whispered.

"While you're waking yourself up, wake Kiryuu up as well." He said and carried on teaching.

I turned to Zero, and saw that he was asleep. His face looked so innocent when he slept. It was like looking at a whole new Zero…a cute, innocent and kind Zero.

I took in a deep breath and touched his shoulder. "Zero…" I whispered.

He didn't even twitch.

I poked him hard and said a little louder, "Zero wake up."

His only movement this time was the fact that his head fell onto my shoulder. I tried to push him off but he was too heavy.

"Zero, wake up!" I said as loud as I dared and shook him. He placed his hand onto mine and placed it onto his cheek. "Shirayuki-san…I…" he was sleep talking.

"What Zero? Tell me." I urged.

"I…"

Something hit his head, waking him up. "What was that?" he asked looking around, stopping when he looked at Yuki. He glared at her and then turned back to me, his cheek turning a little pink.

"You wouldn't wake up when I tried waking you up." I said hoping he wouldn't yell at Yuki afterwards. He sighed and looked down.

"Next time just leave me be." He said and just left me alone.

I wanted to know what he was going to say. _I'll wait for him at his dorm, and ask him then…_ I thought to myself. I nodded to myself and let the day pass.

When classes were over, and I had made sure Zero had gone to help Yuki-chan, I rushed towards his dorm. I had asked one of the girls and they had gladly told me where it was. It seemed as though Zero had a couple admirers just like the Night Class boys did.

I sat outside his dorm and waited there for him.


	4. Chapter 4

I think I sat there til the sun came back up. I was absolutely sure that I had black rings under my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I looked up and saw Zero. His expression seemed off.

"When you were asleep you were saying something, and before I could hear the rest of it Yuki-chan woke you up. I came here to find out what the rest of that sentence was." I said standing up.

Zero rubbed his neck and bit his lip. He didn't want me to know, which made me want to know more.

"It doesn't matter. Go back to your dorm and go to sleep while you can." He said opening his dorm room door and walking in. I followed him and closed his door behind myself.

"Zero, I want to know and I won't take no as an answer."

Zero sat down on his bed and sighed. "Shirayuki, go away." He said and looked down.

"No, Zero just spit it out." I said walking over to him.

He looked up at me and stood up making me step back. "I was saying that I hate you, now leave me alone." He said angrily. I looked down and then forced a smile. "Thanks for telling me." I said and walked off.

I had faked my smile, and my 'cheerfulness.' I didn't want to let Zero think it affected me in any way, and if he hated me, then I'd ignore him.

I walked back to my dorm and just as I walked in, I saw Hanabusa-senpai sitting on my bed.

"I didn't see you all night, and when I came to your dorm you were gone, so I decided to stay and wait." He said.

I closed the door and went to the other bed. "I haven't slept all night." I said and laid back. Hanabusa-senpai walked over to me and began stroking my hair softly. "Sleep for the rest of the morning then." He whispered it gently and kissed my forehead.

For some reason, this time his touch wasn't like electricity that spread throughout my entire body. Maybe it was the fact that I was upset about Zero that kept it from happening.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

xXxXxXxXx

When I woke up Hanabusa-senpai was gone, and when I looked at the time, I realized that it was nearly very late in the afternoon. I shrugged and sat up yawning. "I missed classes…" I whispered.

Forcing myself off of the bed I stretched and went into the bathroom to freshen up. I changed into my other pair of uniform and washed my face, brushed my teeth and hair and then headed out.

Maybe I could find Zero and scold him for not waking me up. I stopped. I couldn't. Zero hated me. Perhaps I should go to Yuki.

I looked around and when I did find Yuki, she wasn't in school uniform. She was near the gates I had first met her at. "Yuki-chan!" I shouted and ran over to her. She ignored me and carried on. As I looked ahead, I noticed Zero all the way near the road. Yuki might have been following him.

I followed Yuki-chan all the way into town. She seemed uneasy as we got further and further into the town. Not before long, she began running head down. What was making her act this way?

I followed her, trying to keep a distance, so that I wouldn't be seen.

She bumped into a girl and stopped to apologize before she went back to her running. I also ran past her, but made sure not to bump into her. I didn't want to get on anyone's bad side.

Yuki-chan eventually stopped and sat down. She was panting. This was my chance to go talk to her.

Just as I began to walk, I noticed she was shaking, and looking around like a scared little girl. Who or what was out here? Why was she so scared?

She turned her head in my direction, so I hid. Her eyes followed a little boy with a red balloon. I wondered if she was taking some meds. Or maybe she was suffering from psychosis?

I turned to look at the little boy that caught her eye. He was looking up in the tree where his balloon was. Yuki-chan immediately ran, jumping to get it. Just as she was about to hand it to him, he made off, leaving Yuki-chan to follow behind him.

I sighed and followed. All this running was beginning to make me tired.

"Ah wait! Why are you running away!?" she shouted running down a bunch of steps to try and catch up to the boy. I tried skipping a few of the steps, and ended up falling and tumbling down the stairs. Yuki-chan didn't notice me though and carried on pursuing the boy.  
_Damn, she is persistent_. I thought to myself.

"Little boy?" she called walking around a corner. I followed her, letting her pass under a bridge of some sort. Everything in this town looked medieval. I hid behind the bridge, and watched quietly.

"Hey, little boy." She called.

The little boy stood there, unresponsive. What the hell was wrong with these people?

"Your balloon, you left it behind." She said her tone changing for the better.

Just as she spoke, I saw a woman just appear behind her. I wanted to rush out and tell her, but just as I made a move, someone pulled me back.

"Don't do anything." He said holding me back.

"This is yours, isn't it?" Yuki-chan said. I looked back. The woman disappeared. Was I going crazy?

"Here." She said bending down and extending her hand. The boy reached forward, and grabbed her sleeve violently.

"Yuki-chan..." I said as Hanabusa-senpai pulled me back.

"She will be okay, calm down." He said and pulled me along.

As Hanabusa-senpai dragged me away, I heard a scream and tried to run back. He just took hold of me again and kept me away. "Don't be stupid, Shirayuki-san." He said forcing me along.

"But she's in danger!" I screamed.

Hanabusa-senpai embraced me and whispered in my ear, "Please, listen to me."

I stopped and looked at him. something about his voice made me want to trust him. "Will she be okay…?" I asked. He nodded as I pulled away and took in a deep breath. "Okay then. If you say so, I will believe you." He took my hand softly this time and pulled me along. "Let's get back to school." He said.

xXxXxXxXx

Back at school, Hanabusa-senpai tried to keep me calm. I was pacing around and shook my head. "No, this isn't real. I'm going insane." I whispered.

Hanabusa-senpai sat me down and began giving me a shoulder massage. "Calm down." He said. His voice was like silk all of a sudden, and all I wanted to do was listen to him. "Okay." I replied.

He stopped the massage and parted my hair leaving my neck bare again. "And as for the other night, how you told me if I could take your blood…do you still mean it?" he asked. His voice was softer, making me feel like I was falling into a dream.

"Yes…" I whispered.

He leant in closer and kissed my neck softly. "Then allow me to…"

He ended his sentence halfway, and I could feel his lips pressed against my skin, only this time something was piercing my skin. It hurt, but I couldn't scream.

I opened my mouth, trying to force some kind of sound out, but nothing was coming out.

I closed my eyes and braced myself. All I could do now was to wait for it to end.

After what felt like an eternity Hanabusa-senpai pulled away. He laid me down onto my bed and smiled down at me. "Sleep tight Shirayuki-san." He said and disappeared.

I coughed and felt myself slipping away. _At least I know vampires exist now_. I thought quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up very late in the evening the next day. I still felt drained, and the thought of it being caused by Hanabusa-senpai hurt me.

"Shirayuki! Open this bloody door!" Zero was on the other side, banging like a madman.

"Leave me alone Zero!" I shouted with the strength I had left.

"Shirayuki, I will break this door down if you don't open up!" he shouted.

I sighed and dragged my feet across the floorboards towards the door. "What are you doing here? Classes are over!" I shouted opening the door.

As soon as I did open the door he pounced onto me, and ended up on top of me, pinning me down. "What did you do last night?" he said. I couldn't tell if he was concerned, or angry. Maybe both.

"Nothing! Get off of me you psycho!" I screamed trying to push him away. I struggled underneath him and clenched my fists. "I didn't do anything last night! So leave me alone!" I screamed.

"Don't lie to me. His scent is all over you." He said releasing one of my hands to touch the puncture wounds on my neck.

With my free arm I hit him and rolled over so that I was on top. "Zero what the hell is wrong with you!?" I screamed. "You are such a fucking weirdo! What the hell do you want from me!?" I shouted.

"Shirayuki, it's not like that! I only want what is best!" he said rolling over so that he was back on top of me.

"I'm fine. It's not like I'm dying or anything! Besides I'm old enough to think for myself!" I screamed.

"Calm down, you're making the others in their dorms suspicious." He said looking down into my eyes and then getting up to close the door.

"Zero, just leave me alone, I don't need another hater around me okay!" I said and went to sit on my bed. I buried my face in my hands as I recollected my thoughts.

_Last night Hanabusa-senpai drank my blood and I found out he was a vampire. Then Zero comes barging in here getting angry about something he shouldn't even know… _

Zero's voice disturbed my thoughts. "Shirayuki, I don't hate you." He said walking over to me. I looked up at him and clenched my fists.

"Zero, leave me alone. I mean it." I said and sighed. "Now get out."

Zero got onto his knees in front of me, still managing to be face to face with me. "Shirayuki…give me a chance to explain." He whispered.

I laughed bitterly. "Explain why you hate me? No thank you." I said looking at him sternly. As I looked into his eyes, I saw that same Zero that I saw when he was sleeping.

He leaned in closer and kissed me. His lips hesitated on mine, but he soon calmed down. As for me, I started to get so worked up, and all these things popped into my head.

_So he loves me? What will I do? I love Hanabusa-senpai. But I also think I have feeling for Zero. Is that possible? No it can't be. I don't love Zero_. I thought.

I pushed him away and shook my head. "Get out right now Zero!" I screamed.

He sighed and shook his head. "This is what I thought would happen. You've fallen for that scum." He said and jumped out of my window.

I shouted out an endless call and banged my head against my pillow. "I. HATE. THIS. PLACE!" I screamed. My screams eventually turned into sobs before long, and I spent the rest of the night like that.

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the morning I woke up to a tear stained pillow.

I stared at my calendar and thanked god that it was Saturday. No classes for two days, and no Zero.

"Shirayuki-san…the headmaster wants to see you in his office." Yuki-chan was now outside my dorm.

I walked out, not caring that my face was red, and tear streaked. Yuki-chan kept her head down and escorted me towards his office.

Inside, Hanabusa-senpai, a man who dressed like an old woman, but was still a man, another Night Class member and Zero stood looking at me. Hanabusa-senpai looked at me with a sigh.

"Shirayuki-san, this is Kuran Kaname. He is the dorm president of the Night Class dorms." Yuki-chan said pointing to the other Night Class student.

She then pointed to the man who dressed like an old woman. "This is Headmaster Cross…" I nodded and looked at all of them. "What has this got to do with me?" I asked.

"Yuki, Zero, can you two please leave this to us?" Headmaster Cross asked. Yuki-chan nodded and dragged Zero out.

"Take a seat please." Kuran-senpai said.

I went and stood by the wall as they sighed and looked at me.

"Hanabusa, that is all for now. Heed my warning and go back to your dorm. I don't want to see you for the rest of the weekend." Kuran-senpai said. Hanabusa disappeared leaving me alone with the two strange men.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Headmaster Cross walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Listen, we know about the incident with Aidou. I'm sorry that happened."

I shook my head and looked up at both of them. "I'm fine. He didn't harm me, and it didn't hurt. I'm perfectly fine." I said and tried to keep my stance.

Kuran-senpai appeared in front of me and touched my wound. "He didn't dig in too deep, but if he can't control himself and it happens again…it could be much worse." He said leaning in.

I pulled back, but he placed his hand on my back kissing my neck where I was wounded. I could feel it healing as he pulled away.

"I said I'm fine!" I said pushing him away. "You can't punish Hanabusa-senpai for being what he is! It's like punishing a cow for giving milk!"

Kuran-senpai sighed and turned to the Headmaster.

"Please calm down…" Headmaster Cross said walking over to me. He placed a hand onto my shoulder and then looked back at Kuran-senpai.

"Erase her memories of Aidou and the Night Class…she is a valuable student." Headmaster Cross said walking off. Kuran-senpai turned back towards me and gave a reassuring smile. "Everything will be okay." He said and pinned me back.

"W-What are you doing!?" I shouted.

He sank his fangs into my neck, but this time it didn't hurt physically. The pain was coming from inside my brain, as if something was being pulled out. "Stop!" I screamed. But I knew it was too late now, because I could feel myself just slipping away. Just as I closed my eyes, I drowned in an endless sea of darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in my bed. I had had a horrible dream last night, but I couldn't grasp it.

"Shirayuki, can you please open up?" Yuki-chan was outside. What could she possibly need?

I opened the door and yawned. "I'm sorry, but you woke me up…and it sounded urgent…"

She hugged me tightly and let out a sigh of relief. "You're okay!"

I smiled and pulled away. "I'm fine…one bad dream won't kill me." I said with a grin.

Her face became puzzled. "I was worried Kuran-senpai had done something to you and Hanabusa-senpai…" I raised my eyebrow as she talked.

"Kuran-senpai, Hanabusa-senpai…who are they?" I asked. She took a step back and her puzzled face dropped. "W-What? Wait…never mind. I have to go, so bye!" she said and ran off.

I sighed and walked back into my room. I closed the door and headed into my closet to get a change of clothes. I wanted to relax out in the Academy gardens for a while today, after all, today was the last day of my weekend, and I had wasted my Saturday on something I don't even remember.

I pulled out a black skirt, a white shirt and a vest. It was going to be cool, but also warm today, so I wouldn't have to worry much about getting too cold.

I changed quickly, and then did my normal routine; brushed my teeth, did my hair, washed my face, etc. As soon as I finished that, I pulled on my boots and walked out. It was a bright day, and no one was around, so I wouldn't be disturbed.

"Shirayuki…"

I turned and smiled. Zero was behind me. I was meaning to apologize.

I stepped towards him and gave him and hug. "I'm sorry about screaming at you the other night…I don't know why I was so emotional…" I said.

He pulled away, a puzzled look on his face. "Did Yuki come and talk to you?" he asked.

I nodded. "She was mentioning all these weird names…something like Kurama-senpai, and Hayabusa-senpai…I think. Well it was something like that."

"Kuran-senpai and Hanabusa-senpai?" he asked.

"Yes that! How'd you know? Are they in a book or something?" I asked.

"Something." He looked down for a moment, as if in thought and then looked back up at me. "So where are you going?" he asked.

I grinned and took his hand. "I was planning on relaxing in the garden and just looking up at the sky. "You have to come with me! Maybe we can go into town afterwards and get something to eat." I said and pulled him along.

"Okay…?" he said following me anyways. He didn't seem overjoyed but he came anyways.

XXxXxXxXx

We had spent almost three hours in the garden in silence, admiring the clouds, but the silence was becoming awkward.

"So, how long have you been at Cross Academy?" I asked.

Zero turned to me, catching on with what I was trying to do. " I've been here since I was a child." He replied, then adding, "How are you enjoying Cross Academy?"

I laughed, "I honestly don't remember most of it. Time flies by." I stretched and sat up. "Do you want to get something to eat?" I asked.

Zero nodded and stood up. I got up and we began walking towards the town.

When we actually got into town, I had changed my mind from food to ice-cream immediately. I dragged Zero into the ice-cream parlor, not even waiting for his opinion.

We both ordered a chocolate sundae and sat down in the corner seat. We were on either side of the table and sat together in peace.

"Are you enjoying it?" Zero asked.

I grinned and nodded. "Yes, I love chocolate sundaes! How about you?" I asked.

Zero nodded and took another bite.

Just as I took another bite, I heard the bell ring. I looked towards the door, and watched as two young men walked in, one of them with coppery hair, the other with blonde. Something about the blonde one reminded me of someone I used to know, but I couldn't remember who.

I kept staring at them, and as the coppery haired one ordered, the blonde leaned against a wall and looked around, stopping as soon as he saw me.

He muttered something and then walked towards me. Did we know each other?

Zero also happened to notice them and stood up as soon as the blonde one arrived at our table.

"Off so soon Zero?" he asked.

"Shirayuki, let's get going." He said, suddenly angry.

I looked at Zero and then at the blonde man. "You…know each other?" I asked.

The blonde man grinned and looked at me, holding out a hand. "I'm Aidou Hanabusa, but please just call me Hanabusa."

I took his hand and suddenly stopped. Something about his touch was familiar. I looked down at our hands and then pulled away. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

I looked at him and shook my head forcing out a smile. "Oh it's nothing… I heard your name this morning from a friend of mine, and I was wondering who you were all day." I replied.

His grin softened into a smile until the other one came. "Hanabusa." He said sternly.

Hanabusa turned to see the other one and lost his smile. "Ah, Akatsuki, it seems as thought we have run into Zero and his girlfriend." He said.

Akatsuki-kun looked at me and then at Hanabusa.

"Oh, we aren't dating…" I said. "I'm Amaya Shirayuki by the way…" I said.

"Hanabusa, let's get going." Akatsuki said. Something about his tone made me think that it was because of either me or Zero that they were leaving.

"Well Miss Amaya Shirayuki…I guess this is farewell." He said and walked off.

"Bye." I called after him. I turned to Zero who looked extremely angry and sighed. "Zero, has Hanabusa done something against you?" I asked.

"Yes, now can we go?" he asked. I nodded and followed him back to the Academy. We didn't speak the entire way back, and didn't even say goodbye. He just took me to my dorm and then left.

I sighed and lay back onto my bed yawning. It was a long day that didn't go as well as I planned, but it was still good. I got to relax, have some ice-cream and made a new friend.

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes to get some sleep. I really wanted to know why I felt like I'd known him. It was just making me more curious.

"Goodnight, Shirayuki." I whispered to myself. It was weird. I was happier than before, but why all of a sudden? _Ah well, I can find out tomorrow_. I thought to myself.


End file.
